


morning meetup

by ZephyrEden



Series: let's meet again (in another dream) [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, KHUX - Freeform, i just love these kids alright let me live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrEden/pseuds/ZephyrEden
Summary: you don't notice things are changing until they've already shifted to another place.





	morning meetup

It’s with a yawn that Zephyr makes it to the town square, eyes barely open as she seats herself on the edge of the fountain. The sound of dribbling, rippling water is soothing behind her. Maybe a little too soothing…

“Don’t fall asleep,” Chirithy warns as he poofs into existence before her, “or you’ll end up in the fountain again.”

She yawns once more. “I’m not gonna fall asleep,” she mumbles. She rubs at her eyes before bringing her gaze skyward.

She thinks there’s a good reason this place was named Daybreak Town. The sunrise never ceased to be breathtaking here. Despite all the worlds she’s been to, this is still one of her favorite sights.

Patting a hand on her lap, she watches as Chirithy hops up and settles on her legs, a contented sigh coming from both as she wraps her arms around him and props her chin on top of his head. They wait.

It’s not until the sun has fully risen and the sky has lost is gradients to be enveloped in blue that they hear who they’ve been waiting for. It’s surprising that their rushed footsteps have become so recognizable in such a short amount of time.

“You’re late,” Zephyr states, not bothering to open her eyes.

Sukie grins sheepishly as she reaches the fountain, scratching the back of her head in slight embarrassment. “Hope I didn’t keep you waiting,” she laughs.

Chirithy wiggles his way off of Zephyr’s lap, approaching Sukie’s Chirithy. “Good morning, Chirithy.”

“Good morning, Chirithy,” he replies back.

“Not at all,” Zephyr answers as she stretches, shoulders and back popping. She’s still not entirely used to being in a party, one with actual members, at least, even if that party is only made up of the two of them. She looks over at Sukie, blinking a few times. “I see you’ve changed your outfit again.”

Sukie looks down at herself. Yesterday’s dress and frills have been traded for a simpler pair of pants and a top she isn’t worried about a bunch of Heartless ruining. She looks back up. “I see you slept in yours again.”

Zephyr frowns. “I didn’t sleep in this,” she argues as she stands. “At least, not most of it.”

Sukie shakes her head. “Well, unlike some people, I enjoy wearing _clean_ clothes. Besides, it’s boring to wear the same thing all the time.”

Zephyr shrugs. “Makes it easier to get dressed in the morning if you’re always wearing the same thing.”

“That’s no fun! Where’s your sense of adventure?” Sukie deflates, but there’s a smile quirking on her lips.

Zephyr gives her a short look before summoning her keyblade, Starlight’s hilt familiar in her grip. She raises it and opens a gate, the swirling purple portal leading to their assigned destination for the day. She looks over her shoulder. “Through there.”

Sukie looks disappointed for half a second before she bursts into laughter. She smiles brightly, the expression easy and feather light on her face. “Then lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> all the keykids in this series are original characters that belong to me and spacecorgi_
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/deepseasalt_) | [tumblr](http://deepseasalt.tumblr.com) | [carrd](http://zephyreden.carrd.co)


End file.
